


delicate

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Couches, F/F, Ficlet, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Secret Crush, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: Based on the prompt,"things you said when you thought I was asleep."





	delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some point during canon, before Jadzia and Worf are a thing, and in between Kira's various other things.
> 
> ([title inspo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCXGJQYZ9JA))

Kira yawns and stretches against the couch. “Guess it’s getting late - oh.”

Next to her, Jadzia’s dozed off, cheek squished against the back of the couch. 

“I suppose I can’t blame you,” Kira sighs, mostly to herself rather than to Jadzia. She had never been great at telling stories about herself, and even though Jadzia had been eager to hear about her visit to the latest restored shrine on Bajor, Kira just couldn’t figure out how to make it _interesting -_ not in the way Jadzia could make any story interesting, even if it was about the most mundane stroll down the Promenade. “It was nice of you to come over, anyway.” 

Jadzia doesn’t stir.

It’s probably a good time to shake her awake, but Kira can’t bring herself to do so just yet. She twists around to face Jadzia, resting an arm along the couch and her head along her arm, and just looks at her for a moment. 

“I wish you could’ve gone there with me,” Kira murmurs, keeping her voice low. “It was beautiful.” She smiles, even though Jadzia can’t see it. “You would’ve fit right in.”

Maybe it’s because she’s falling asleep, too, but she thinks she sees the corner of Jadzia’s mouth turn up into a smile. 

Kira’s eyes widen. Her face grows warm -

But Jadzia doesn’t wake up. 

Her shoulders relax. She hasn’t admitted it to anyone yet - not even to Odo, whom she tells almost everything to - least of all to Jadzia herself.

She’ll tell her one day.

Maybe they can take a trip to Bajor together, and she’ll take Jadzia to the shrine, and they can watch the sunset together from the western alcove, the one facing the sea. 

“We should go sometime,” Kira says. “Together. There’s so much on Bajor you haven’t seen yet. I could show you my home province, and maybe you could meet some of my old friends from the Resistance… I wouldn’t want them to meet other people from Starfleet, except the Emissary of course… but you’re different…”

Her voice drifts off.

Next to her, Jadzia cracks an eye open. 

“Nerys?”

But Kira’s fallen asleep.

Jadzia watches her sleep for a moment, thinks about waking her up. 

There’s a woven throw blanket dangling off the arm of the couch. 

She picks it up and drapes it over Kira’s sleeping form, taking care to tuck it securely around her shoulders, then gets up.

Tempting as it is to stay the night, she does have an early shift in the morning. Kira would understand. 

But just in case, Jadzia quickly types a note into Kira’s padd - _early shift, see you for lunch? you can tell me more about Bajor._

As she heads out of Kira’s quarters, she resolves to save up on those shore leave days. There’s that shrine to visit, after all, and Kira’s home province…


End file.
